The prevent invention relates in general to a dispenser for a roll of strip in which the free end of the roll of strip is to be removed from the roll of strip at a predetermined location.
The patent to Burr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 843,579, discloses a label dispenser for tearing off labels of the same predetermined length from a roll of labels. The roll of labels is formed with transverse slits at predetermined distances therealong. The casing is formed with a flange projecting outwardly therefrom that is curved in several directions. The cover includes a guide that overlies the flange to form a gap therebetween through which travels the free end of the roll of labels. A slot in the guide of the cover enables an operator to apply a downward force to the free end of the roll of labels. A spring in the casing applies a restraining force to the roll of labels. An operator pulling downwardly on the free end of the labels tears the free end of the label at the succeeding slit of the roll of labels by the restraining force applied to the roll of labels, the force applied at the free end of the labels, and the concentration of pressure applied to the roll of labels at the succeeding transverse slit by the curved flange.
Heretofore, dispensers for rolls of ticket tape have been employed in which a roll of ticket tape was disposed in the casing. A pivotally mounted cover closed the open top of the casing. The casing was formed with a flange over which the free end of the ticket tape advanced. The ticket tape was formed with tongues or flaps defining openings in the tape at predetermined distances therealong. By pulling downwardly on the tongue at the free end of the ticket tape, the tongue of the succeeding ticket to be removed would advance over the flange and the transverse edges of the exiting ticket adjacent the tongue of the succeeding ticket would be severed to remove the free end of the ticket tape from the remaining roll of tickets. Such a product was sold by AB Turn-O-Matic of Stockholm, Sweden, as the "Turn-O-Matic" dispenser.
S G T Enterprises of Santa Clara, California, sold a "Take-A-Turn" ticket dispenser in which the ticket tape had tongues or flaps at predetermined distances therealong defining openings in the ticket tape. An indexing flange projected outwardly from the casing. The tongue of the succeeding ticket to be removed advanced over the flange. The cover was formed with two depending tabs and a depending wall at the ticket exit. As the free end of the ticket tape was pulled by an operator, the tongue of the succeeding ticket to be removed bunched up to wedge between the depending tabs and the depending wall of the cover to restrain the movement of the roll of ticket tape. An operator applied a downward force on the tongue at the free end of the ticket tape. This action tore the free end of the ticket tape from the remainder of the roll at the opening defined by the tongue of the succeeding ticket to be removed from the roll of tape. This result was achieved by the restraining force applied to the roll of ticket tape through the depending tabs and the depending wall; the downward force applied by the operator to the tongue at the free end of the ticket tape; and the frangibility of the roll of ticket tape at the opening defined by the tongue of the succeeding ticket to be removed.
In the patent to Ehrlund, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,724, there is disclosed a ticket dispenser having a casing with an open top. A cover is pivotally attached to the casing to close the opened top of the casing. A roll of ticket tape is disposed in the casing. The ticket tape is formed with tongues or flaps defining openings in the roll of ticket tape at predetermined distances therealong. A flange projects outwardly from the casing over which advances the tongue of the exiting free end of the roll of tape. On each side of the flange, the casing includes knife edges. An operator pulls downwardly on the tongue at the free end of the ticket tape. As the tongue of the succeeding ticket to be severed advances over the flange, the knife edges cut the ticket tape transversely at the opening defined by the tongue of the succeeding ticket to be removed.
In the patent to Ingram, U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,044, there is disclosed a dispenser for severing tickets from a roll of strip of predetermined lengths. The roll of strip is formed with transverse slits at predetermined distances therealong. The cover is formed with a flange which registers with the transverse slits for indexing the length of the strip to be removed from the dispensers. Knife edges on both sides of the flange sever the free end of the strip when the operator applies a force to the free end of the strip. A tension spring maintains the free end of the strip against the flange and the knife edges. A slot is formed in the cover to grip the free end of the strip.
The patent to Osborne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,876, discloses a dispenser for a roll of film. Perforations are formed transversely across the film at predetermined distances along the roll of film. The case of the dispenser includes an arresting tab which penetrates the perforation following the strip to be removed from the roll of film. The arresting tab restrains rotation of the roll of film upon penetrating a perforation. An operator applying a force to the free end of the roll of film tears a strip from the roll of film along the transverse perforation.
The patent to Storm, U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,981, discloses a ticket dispenser in which projections engage notches of a ticket strip to index the strip at a tearing edge. The free end of the strip is severed by a knife edge.